The Tales of the Sun and the Moon
by NimbleHero
Summary: A collection of oneshots about our favourite pair. Ranging in ratings and styles and will be taking on requests. Oneshot One -Collision. Go have a read :)


Hey Guys, I have had the craziest 6 months. Started University and had lots of gigs, which is good for the music career but terribly bad for my writing one. After I published the first chapter of **"Tangled Bleached"** I got a great response and do not fret, I have not given up on the story I have been sorting out what I want to do the story and have been trying different angles so bare with me okay?

For months I have had many an Ichiruki story floating in my head so I thought I might do a collection of one-shots/stories and I am also up for doing requests so if you have any, send me a message or suggest an idea in a review. I will even do lemons, that's why I have put the rating up to M.

So onto the first story – It's an AU. Basically, it's based on an event that happened to me and obviously I have altered a few details but I hope you like it. It's story all about teenage romance. They might be out of character but I have tried my best.

Rating: A mild T

I have confession, I am Tite Kubo. I like to pose as an 18 year old girl and write fan fiction.

I'm kidding, I don't own bleach

Enjoy!

NimbleHero

**Collision**

"_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage" Lao Tzu__  
_

Ichigo had been pacing in his room for about 10 minutes now. His brow was furrowed and his face pale as he read the message over and over again. His heart was beating faster with each step.

_Ichigo, I was wondering if I could borrow your copy of Hamlet to catch up on some notes? Would really appreciate it and there will be a giant chocolate bar with your name on in return._

_Meet in the park by the swings at 6_

_Rukia x_

His brain was running a mile a minute. It was a simple request and easily done; the said copy was lying on his desk and going to park could be easily done too, it was only 5 minutes away from his house and it was a rather warm evening. Dinner wouldn't be ready until 7 so he had an hour to spare and he did really love chocolate. Then why wasn't he getting ready to go?

Rukia. That's why

She was his best friend from childhood ever since he spilt chocolate milk on her in kindergarten. Their friendship from then on had been one built on violence –her- and poor communication –him-. But even through all that, they were very close up until Renji and his big pineapple head.

Renji had also been one of his friends since childhood but had always been closer to Rukia then him. He never thought anything of it until Renji asked Rukia to go see a movie with him, which resulted in him confessing his feelings, and then a few days later Rukia agreed to go out with him.

Now if Ichigo was a good friend, he would be happy for them but he wasn't. He was anything but happy.

He was annoyed that Rukia had said yes. He was aggravated that she hadn't considered him and he was pissed off with Renji…for getting there first!

He guessed that his feelings for his best friends had been bubbling under the surface for years but being the idiot that he was he never realised them until Renji had stolen her right under his nose. The bastard.

After they got together, he distanced himself to protect her from his raging feelings and hormones that flowed though him on a daily basis especially at school. She was just irresistible – with her raven coloured hair and her violet eyes, her petite frame with curves that had him salivating. It was hard enough trying not to pounce on her when she was single but now that she was taken, it was impossible.

When his school friends noticed the change in the group dynamic they asked why he and Rukia went joined at the hip anymore and although he felt bad, it was much easier to tell people that its was Rukia, rather than him.

He looked at the clock and then at his phone and then back at the clock. He picked up the book, flung on a hoodie and was down the stairs and out the door before his sisters could even protest his departure.

He ran to the park, not wanting to be late. The park was one of many in the town but was secluded as it was surrounded by trees and was normally empty and today was no exception. The meeting point –the swings- were in a playground at the bottom of the park. It was down a small slope so when Ichigo arrived he could see if she was there or not.

She was there, sitting on a swing, swaying gentle as she read a book. Her bag was on the side and like him was in home clothes. She was engulfed in her book that she didn't even notice him sit on the swing next to her but that was about to change when he lent over and poked her forehead.

"Yo"

She looked up at him and beamed, placing her old and weathered bookmark on the page and closing the book. "Hey Strawberry"

He scowled at the use of the pet name and looked down at the book in her hands.

"Pride and Prejudice again?" He asked. This was about the third time that Rukia had read the book "And you're still using that thing?"

He was pointing to the old bookmark. It was leather and had gold rabbits printed on it. A gift he had gave her on her ninth birthday.

"Of course" She said with a grin "It's from my precious strawberry"

He looked away from her and began to swing gentle, an effort to try and calm his beating heart. She looked at him with a perplexed look but she just sighed and started to swing.

"You have been avoiding me" Rukia spoke breaking the silence that drifted between them. Ichigo stopped swinging and looked at the park. "I've been busy"

"With what?"

"Just been busy I guess," He said looking at her for a brief moment and then went back to staring at the park. An awkward silence hung between that had never been there before.

"I'm sorry," She said, a tear running down her pale cheek. Ichigo clenched the chains of the swing, twisting to face her. "I guess I have been a horrible friend"

He could literally feel a crack form on his heart. Rukia never really cried, not like this and this time it was his fault. He got off his swing and crouched in front of her.

Rukia started to choke on her words as fragments came out between sobs.

Ichigo brought his hand to her cheeks and wiped away her tears. "Please don't cry" He soothed "You haven't been a terrible friend.

He embraced her, swallowing her tiny size in his large arms. She sobbed into his shoulder and he squeezed tighter, hoping it would get rid of her sadness. But the only thing that would stop his petite friend from crying was the truth.

After the sobbing had quietened down, he sighed and prepared himself for the speech he had practising ever since Rukia and Renji started going out.

"You haven't been a horrible friend" He started, speaking into her ear "The truth is that I have been avoiding you"

"But why?" She interrupted looking up into his amber eyes with her doe like eyes.

"B-Because" He stuttered out but the words weren't going to come out. She was so close, her scent was filling his nostrils and he could feel her hot breath. He had hit a breaking point.

His lips crashed onto hers, wrapping his arm round her tiny waist. After a few moments of shock, Rukia's arms found themselves round Ichigo's neck and she melted into him as she kissed him back. After a good five minutes of kissing, Ichigo's tongue was growing restless and dove into her hot little mouth and she gave a small moan.

Oh great gods, that moan! His hormones sprung into action, as they started move around his body, flowing from his brain and down to his pants..

Rukia was in total meltdown. She had just come to the park to get a book and to catch up with Ichigo. She had never thought it would come to this. Snogging in the park.

But it was best kissing she had ever experienced! Her and Renji had shared a few but nothing like this. This was passionate; passion that had been building up for years. She was stupid to say yes to Renji when her heart was always with Ichigo.

She ran her fingers through his bright orange mane and nibbled on his lips and pushed herself off the swing and onto Ichigo. He collapsed onto the bark-covered floor with Rukia on top, still locked in a fierce battle of lips. However, he wasn't going to let her have all the fun and rolled them over, pushing his semi-hardness into her to show her the effect she had on him. He broke the kiss and focused his attention her neck while Rukia wriggled and gasped underneath him.

"Ichi-Ichigo" She breathed out "We need to stop"

He growled like a wild animal but relented his assault and pressed his forehead onto hers.

"All this time?" She asked breathing loudly

"Yes"

She giggled just like she did when they were little "I guess everyone was right"

"Yeah" He mumbled "But what about-"

"Renji" She completed her expression turning serious "I'll talk to him. I think he has always known that-"

"You belong to me" He said assertively and smirked. Rukia just scoffed but she couldn't deny it.

Ichigo swooped in and claimed her lips with a few moans of protest but she managed to push him off her and scowled.

"We are in public place," She said rolling her eyes

"So?" He retorted, "Come on goody-two shoes break some rules"

"Come on delinquent, obey some rules," She mocked, picking bark from her shiny hair.

Ichigo sighed "Fine, do you want to come back to mine for dinner?" He said dusting himself off and pray that his 'hard situation' would fade away "I'm sure Yuzu won't mind and Dad loves you"

She got up and picked up her bag and pulled out her phone. "I'll just call Nii-sama"

She got up and walked a few metres away so she could talk to her brother. After a few moments she walked up to him.

"Its all good just have to be back before curfew"

He pulled her into his embrace again and kissed her. He just couldn't get over the rush he got when he did. She was where she belonged.

As they left the park, Ichigo felt something in his pocket and pulled out the copy of Hamlet that had dragged him out his room and back to her.

They both grinned, looking down at the play and walked back to the Kurosaki Clinic hand in hand, together at last.

_Fin. _

I have sitting on my sofa since 6 and it is now 1:20 in the morning. I have lectures tomorrow but I don't care! The Ichiruki love must be shared!

*Feeling epic*

So what did you think? This is my first attempt this one shot malarkey so I would really appreciate the reviews.

If you have any suggestions or ideas for stories I would be delighted to hear from you but don't worry I have plenty stories in my head.

So go on what are you waiting for?

Goodnight Muffins

P.S. Try hummus and crisps –its amazing

NimbleHero =^.^=


End file.
